knbfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotone Makoto
Kotone Makoto (誠琴音, Makoto Kotone) is a young basketball player in the Seirin team, and is the only female player competing in high school basketball throughout the Tokyo region of Japan. Appearance Compared to many other players, Kotone looks very short, but she is actually of average height and build. Accoring to Riko's scan she has a C cup. She has long, dark brown hair and sideswept bangs that are kept to the right side of her head. She occasionally wears her hair in pigtails, a loose ponytail, or with a light blue hairclip. Her skin is fair and she usually wears a stern glare when playing basketball to feign intimidation. She wears the jersey number 14. Her basketball shoes are black and white. When she is not in matches or training, she wears the standard blue, white and green sailor fuku with black thigh high socks. Personality Kotone sometimes displays has a cliche tsundere personality; a person who is hostile or standoffish at first, but eventually becomes kinder. She gets easily embarrassed, and easily provoked by people that get on her nerves. When she is provoked, she is violent; throwing punches, kicking and swearing. But, her friend Ryu, says that she wasn't always like that. Before being introduced to basketball, she was openly girly, timid, and to her family and Ryu, a clingy, naive crybaby. Despite her newfound reclusive attitude, she holds much respect for her senpai and even to her opponents on the court. Off the court she is still shy, but friendly. When playing, however, she thinks rationally and plays as if her life was on the line. Her serious plays are due to her inferiority complex, as she constantly reminds herself that the way she plays is no good and she needs to improve and win. Her complex worsens as she encounters the Generation of Miracles; seeing how amazing and intimidating they are compells her to put more effort. She forces herself to train to the brink of collapsing. If a person tries to daunt her from injuring herself through training, she still does anyway, thinking they don't understand what she is going through. She doesn't like people constantly worrying about her, so she always conceals her feelings, but she does succumb in weak moments. She cries and explains what is wrong, but only people she trusts and is really fond of. Due to her lingering effeminate personality, she has a soft spot for little animals like Nigō , collects Shōjo manga, brand plushies and lolita clothes. She also has a large appetite like Kagami and a sweet tooth like Murasakibara. History Back in junior high school she attended Ryuko Junior High School, a school known for its dedicated sports programs. Her siblings that were just a few years older joined these sports, her older sister in softball and her twin brothers in soccer. She tried out for numerous sports but she fails to meet the expectations, the only one she didn't try was basketball because they only offered it to boys. Her spirits were hampered even more when her P.E. class begins there sport activities. During that time, she was uncoordinated and lacked stamina. Because of this nobody wanted her on their team because she was dead weight. One day when they were to play soccer, the team that she got placed in was angry about having her. The coach did not move Kotone from the team and thus the infuriated classmates scolded her for being a clutz. She starts to cry but the kids continue picking on her because she's crying. Her older sister sees this and orderes them to back off or she would strike them with her baseball bat; they quit mocking her. The next day, when walking home, she passes by a park with a basketball court and watches some boys from her school basketball team play. She is immediately enthralled and sits down to watch. She becomes more interested when she sees a boy play extraordinarily and make ridiculous shots. She stares and thinks that he's coolest. She continues watching everyday afterschool until his friends are late for practice and she meets him personally. He asked her if she wanted to play and she replied by saying she doesn't know how. He promised to teach her and then introduces himself as a second year student and captain of the basketball team, Ryu Toshiyuki. At this time she was a first year and is mortified to embarrass herself in front of a senpai. She immediately apologized, but he says that it was okay. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Players Category:SG Category:Seirin High Category:DRAFT